Tobi's life in Akatsuki
by Avatar Chichima Uchiha
Summary: Tobi walks in the Akatsuki base and notices a large sign that says, "WHAT TOBI SHOULD NOT DO!" Please review. :3 I have never done one of these before and I want to know if it is funny. Thanks!


Tobi's life at Akatsuki

Tobi walked into the living room and saw a large sign on the wall.

_Rules for Tobi:_

_1. Don't make fake money, put your face on it and say it is worth $100, because we all know Kakuzu would believe it._

_2. Don't announce in front of Kisame's door that you are going fishing and describe how you are going to kill the fish._

_3. Don't paint all of Sasori's puppets hot pink._

_4. Don't go up to Itachi amd say, "I love you brother." He will cry._

_5. Don't write love letters to Konan saying they are from Pain, because we all know she will go in his room half naked and expect something._

_6. Don't glue Deidara's hands together so they can make-out, we all know he would enjoy that to much._

_7. Don't ware other religious jewelry and walk into Hidan's room announcing you will help him with his rituals_

_8. Don't randomly throw magnets at Pain, then yell, "Hey they stick!"_

_9. Don't run around pretending you are blind in front of Itachi._

_10. Don't eat all of the food at each base, then tell Kakuzu to buy more, because we will all starve._

_11. Don't buy plants, then tear all of their leaves off saying, "He loves me, he loves me not," in front of Zetsu._

_12. Don't run around the Akatsuki base yelling "Lord Jashin is outside," because Hidan will flip out._

_13. Don't yell in Pain face, "HA HA you're not real!"_

_14. Don't try to kill Hidan, then say, "Damn you really are immortal."_

_15. Don't ware a Tu Tu and run around in front of Deidara, we all know that would turn him on._

_16. Don't water Zetsu, raise yo hands in the air and tell him "to spread his roots."_

_17. Don't run around the Akatsuki base singing "Im blue da bu dee da bu da." Especially in front of Kisame._

_18. Likewise, don't run around singing, 'This is the song that never ends.'_

_19. Don't draw penis' on Konan's origami paper and say it is art, this will only encourage her._

_20. Don't change all the nail polish out for the Del Sol nail polish that turns to hot pink in the sun._

_21. Don't walk into Hidan's room, chop off his leg and put it in Zetsu's room, Hidan will never walk in two feet again._

_22. Don't go into Zetsu's green house and kill all of his plants, then blame it on Hidan._

_23. Don't tell Kakuzu how much every thing in people room's are worth, they will vanish._

_24. Don't constantly ask Deidara if he has a dick, though we all would like to know, it is rude._

_25. Don't replace Zetsu's lights in his room for grow lights, then say, "This should help."_

_26. Don't go up to Konan and point to her chest saying, "Are those real?"_

_27. Don't slowly lick your food, it only encourages everyone._

_28. Don't go into people's rooms, point to the bed and say, "What is that white stuff?" It will make Pain nervous._

_29. Don't run around saying you are a Jedi because you are not. _

_30. Don't ask Itachi how his love life is._

_31. Don't buy Barbies for Sasori and say they are for his collection._

_32. Don't send a fish to the taxidermist, then give it to Kisame as a present._

_33. Dont' steal all of the hair product then put them all in Deidara's bathroom._

_34. Don't use all of the hot water._

_35. Dont' go up to Kisame and tell the story "The little fish that could."_

_36. Dont' ask Kakuzu if he will make you a sweater._

_37. Don't randomly give tours to outsiders of the base._

_38. Don't suck your thumb in front of Zetsu, then say it taste good. He will charge across the table and try to eat it._

_39. Don't run around yelling, "The German's are coming, the German's are coming!" You will put everyone in a frenzy._

_40. Don't criticize Deidara, or Sasori's artistic abilities._

_41. Don't stand on one side of Konan while Pain is on the other, pinch her butt, then point at Pain._

_42. Don't go up to Sasori and tell him he looks like a cute doll._

_43. Don't mess with the thermostat._

_44. Don't write on all the walls saying, "FAIL!"_

_45. If anyone complains about anything; don't tell them to call the wambulence. _

_46. Don't tell Hidan swearing is bad, he will only swear more._

_47. Don't spread rumors around Akatsuki that Pain and Konan are sleeping together. It may be true, but no one need to know that. Well..._

_48. Don't buy the colored gold fish, pick out all the blue ones, then give them to Kisame._

_49. Don't fill Kisame's room with water, then ask him if he feels at home._

_50. And Tobi... Don't throw away all of the swimsuit magazines, some of us like to read them... ok all of us do._

Tobi looked around.

"But... Tobi is a good boy!"


End file.
